


For the Sake of Peace

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Big Brother, Post-Canon, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: It all started with a just little lie on a bodyguard mission to save Yuno and Langris some trouble with pesky aggressively flirty nobles.  It wasn’t supposed to get out of control.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Charmy Pappiston/Langris Vaude/Rill Boismortier, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yuno/Langris Vaude, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Comments: 100
Kudos: 189





	1. It All Started With…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I had another idea.
> 
> There's not enough fake/pretend relationship in the Black Clover tag! This came to me one morning and despite the fact I have a bunch of other WIPs, I wanted to share this dumpster fire with you all.

Langris tried practice having patience with other people, especially after his actions just before the war against the elves broke out a few years ago. Being possessed and nearly killing his family, Lady Finesse and the King made Langris take a step back to reassess how he wanted to change and what way. As the co-Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn, along with Yuno, Langris had grown up considerably, keeping his temper in check. Sometimes, he even went out with his Golden Dawn comrades without Captain Vangeance looking at Langris with that parental look that usually meant that Langris was going to do something bothersome.

He truly tried to be a better person. Langris even had a better relationship with his big brother! They went out to dinner when they both weren’t busy. Things were good.

Except, it was clear to Langris that God was testing him, as that morning Captain Vangeance called Langris, Yuno and Lady Letoile into his office with a special bodyguard escort mission. 

Normally, Langris and Yuno as Vice-Captains wouldn’t be put on the same small team. However, the escort mission was for the two 19-year-old twin sisters, who were the cousin of the King of Clover via the mother’s side of the family. The young nobles were heading to the family’s summer home in the south to meet up with their older brother and the head of the Bryson Noble Family. With high-value targets, it only made sense to have Yuno, Langris and Lady Letoile on the mission. Since Yuno was still considered a peasant and Langris was a disgraced noble, Lady Letoile was there to have a “proper noble” protect them.

“It’s so amazing that you made Vice-Captain so young,” said Lady Apphia Bryson, the taller of the twins, who attached herself to Langris’ arm since the start of the mission. In order to avoid any mishaps, they were alternating between flying and walking. 

To Langris’ credit, in his opinion, he hadn’t yanked his arm away from the girl or yelled at her to not touch him. And it only made him feel marginally better that Yuno had the other girl, Lady Peninnah Bryson, chattering away in his ear.

“I suppose,” replied Langris, hoping that he didn’t give away how incredibly annoyed he felt.

Lady Apphia clutched his arm closer, causing Langris untold discomfort. “Are you betrothed to anyone?”

“No,” said Langris. He shot a pleading look over at Lady Letoile, who was grimacing and unable to help Langris or Yuno. It was just unfortunate that if this had been a few years ago, Langris would have had the girl in tears already, but Langris had to be very careful on how to handle the situation.

“Oh? You’re so handsome though? You must have many admirers,” cooed Lady Apphia. “I’ll marry you.” (No, he didn’t have admirers, just the art-crazy Captain of the Azure Deer sending him paintings or the bottomless black-hole that was Charmy from the Black Bulls sending him sweets).

Langris was very much in trouble, as he found he couldn’t say anything. Rejecting the cousin of the King might not be a problem for someone else but the Clover King was just waiting to do something to get rid of Langris. The King relented when Lord Julius and Captain Vangeance argued in defense of Langris, but the Clover King was a petty man. If Langris made his cousin cry because he was harsh towards her feelings, no matter how hollow they were, it would mean the end of his Magic Knight career.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” said Langris, hoping that she’d get the message and back off. Langris spotted Yuno’s wind spirit was fuming mad, hovering above them, but knew that Yuno wasn’t able to do anything as he was from a backwater village and the Clover King hated Yuno as well.

Lady Apphia giggled. “How chivalrous! I’m going to talk to my big brother...”

And that’s when Lady Letoile finally interjected, “Lady Apphia, Lady Peninnah, can you keep a secret?”

The two nineteen-year-olds looked at Lady Letoile with big, trusting eyes. Lady Apphia gasped, “Of course!”

“Yes,” agreed Lady Peninnah, nodding quickly.

“You see, as Magic Knights, we like to keep things professional on missions, but I can’t keep quiet anymore,” said Lady Letoile, like it was the secret of the century. Langris made a mental note to buy her favorite cookies from that bakery near Golden Dawn headquarters. “You see our Vice-Captains are together in a romantic relationship, which is why they cannot return your affections.”

Scratch the gift of cookies, Langris was going to murder Letoile, what was she thinking? He and Yuno, together? Of all the ridiculous things in the universe, how did that make sense? Langris didn’t have a death wish. Asta would tear Langris apart if it were the case. He didn’t want to fight the anti-magic guy again, especially since he finally got on good terms with Asta since Finral forgave him!

Yuno looked paler and probably had visions of Langris’ overprotective brother and sister-in-law descending upon him. Yuno, however, spoke, “Uh, Lady Letoile, it’s supposed to be a secret!”

Grimacing, he had no choice but to go with this terrible plan, Langris said, solemnly, “You know if the Captain found out, we’d never get to go on missions together again. They might even transfer us!”

Thankfully, their bad acting worked and Lady Apphia immediately let go of Langris’ arm and her sister did the same to Yuno. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. How embarrassing, I didn’t mean to make things awkward. So you have to keep your love a secret because you don’t want to be separated?! That’s so sweet and tragic.”

“Right,” said Langris, nodding.

“Well, you don’t have to worry, Pen and I won’t say a word,” said Lady Apphia. “Right, Pen?”

“Naturally, Phia,” said the shorter twin, nodding. “They are so professional that I would have never even guessed, but then again, they both have very stoic demeanors.”

“Thank you for understanding,” said Yuno, trading panicked looks with Langris. “Now, I do believe it’s time to get flying again, on this last leg of the trip.”

With that, conversation ceased as they had to get airborne. Yuno and Letoile checked for enemies, while Langris flew the carriage (one of the girls’ magic was wood). He had a bad taste in his mouth at the notion that Yuno and Langris were lovey-dovey in their off-hours. Truthfully, they barely tolerated each other’s company, but they were Vice-Captains, and both heralded as prodigies and there was respect between them. And everyone who saw Yuno with Asta knew where the dark-haired wind wizard’s affection lay.

“I see the Manor up ahead,” called out Yuno, flying easily with Bell’s help.

Langris went a bit faster as he wanted this mission over and done. Once they landed in the courtyard of the Bryson Summer Manor, he prayed that he was not going suffer the return trip escort mission once summer was over. Lord Xander A. Bryson greeted his sisters and the Magic Knights as Langris and Letoile helped the girls out of the carriage.

“Thank you so much for you hard work,” said Lord Bryson. “I hope the girls weren’t a bother.”

“They were lovely,” said Letoile. “Have a wonderful time together, but we must hurry back. There’s more work to be done.”

“Girls, thank the Magic Knights for their help when they have so much work to do,” said Lord Bryson.

The girls chorused, “Thank you!”

And with that, Langris, Letoile and Yuno raced home and didn’t look back. With ferrying the girls the return trip to Golden Dawn Headquarters was so much faster. Yuno was already leagues ahead of him and Letoile. Knowing him, he was the probably annoyed with the situation they just endured.

“At least it’s over,” commented Letoile, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else!”

“It worked and that’s all that matters,” said Langris.

They reached their Golden Dawn home in record time. They entered the castle grounds and headed to Captain Vangeance’s office to report in that the mission was a success.

The Captain and Klaus were discussing the latest in training, when they entered the office. “Welcome back. Success, I take it?”

“Yes, Captain,” said Langris, Yuno and Letoile at the same time.

“Very good, then one of you write up the report so I can send it to Lord Julius,” said Captain Vangeance, nodding. “Good work, you three.”

Before Langris said anything, however, Mimosa burst into the room, with the Daily Crier (more like the Five Times a Day Crier), one of the most notorious gossip newspapers in the kingdom. As Magic Knights, they got a copy of every news publication, but that paper was just a trash publication.

“Mimosa, calm yourself,” said Captain Vangeance.

“OH? Really, should I calm down? It says that Langris and Yuno are in a relationship,” said Mimosa, showing the brand new copy of the paper with bad pictures of them (from photo ops in other papers while they were doing their duty as Magic Knights). “The Ladies Bryson confirm it as they heard it from you two!”

“Oh fuck,” said Lady Letoile. 

Yuno look miffed, as Langris let out a huge sigh, “Well, that came back to bite us in the ass real quick.”

Captain Vangeance sternly said, “Now, pray tell what is going on?”

Langris cringed as Letoile explained and begged God in his mind that the Black Bulls didn’t waste time reading newspapers.

~to be continued


	2. The News Spreads like Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the most important people find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, I'm back with the second chapter! 
> 
> The story takes place five years after current canon (Whatever the latest chapter is, I forget at the moment) FYI
> 
> Enjoy!

“Time to wake up, sweetheart.”

The soft voice of Finral’s wife Finesse woke him up, especially because she was doing the very cute thing of running her fingers through his hair. Finral almost didn’t want to open his eyes and spend the day being spoiled, but he and Finesse had plans to visit with her mother. Opening his eyes, Finral got full sight of his beautiful wife standing by the bed (she was an early riser and she was already ready for the day), peering down at him.

“Morning, love,” said Finral, sighing at the brilliant beauty and warmth of his wife. Today, she was wearing her black hair up in a pony-tail and wore her favorite pink and white gown.

“Good morning,” Finesse said, smiling. “Breakfast already started.” 

He could hear the distant echoes of yelling and things breaking, meaning that the day for the Black Bulls was in motion. Finral sighed fondly and sat up. Immediately, he asked, “How’re you feeling today?”

Finesse giggled. “I’m fine, you don’t have to ask every day.”

Pouting, Finral said, “You’re two months pregnant and you’ve delicate health, so I’m not going to stop worrying.”

“And I’ll tell you if something is wrong, I promise,” said Finesse, sternly. 

He gave her a fond look. “I’ll hold you to it.” Finral leaned up and kissed her quickly on the lips.

She flushed a pretty shade of red, as he got out of bed. “I laid your clothes out for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” said Finral. “But thank you.” 

Finesse and Finral had been married for a year and she had many years of learning how to be a “wife to a nobleman.” Naturally, Finral didn’t want her to do anything; he wanted to take care of her, as long as she loved him. Moving into the Black Bulls’ base house definitely was good for her, as she slowly became more relaxed. However, since learning that she was pregnant, she had so many nerves that she did unnecessary but kind things for Finral and the others. It was cute, but it did make Finral worry.

Once he was ready for the day, he and Finesse walked out of their room to the stairs, which Finral made sure that Henry reinforced the railings and made sure the steps weren’t too steep. Thanks to Henry’s modifications to the base, Finesse was able to move in with Finral without having to be apart from his wife. The fact remained that they got married against his father and her parents’ wishes, but only Finesse’s mother came around but only after she learned of Finesse’s pregnancy.

The noise from their housemates got loud and more rambunctious as they got closer to the kitchen/dining room area of the base. Once Finesse was safely off the stairs, Finral guided her by hand to the chaos that awaited them.

It was a near full-house today too.

“Good morning,” said Finesse.

“Morning, guys,” said Finral.

Various shouts of morning greetings reached Finral, as they took their seats at the dining room table. The bigger table had been a wedding gift from William Vangeance. Breakfast foods were piled high as Charmy cooked up a storm, like she always did. Finesse began picking the food she wanted to eat while Finral did the same for his plate.

“So what’s everyone’s plans for the day,” asked Finral.

“Me, Secre, and Noelle are going training with Leo,” said Asta. Secre was in her Nero bird form, sitting on top of Asta’s ash-blond messy head of hair, napping. Secre had the best ideas. 

“Leo has something big to show us,” said Noelle, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s sounds fun. You both are so strong so of course, Lord Leopold would want your advice on a spell,” said Finesse, beaming a big smile at Asta and Noelle, who both preened under her praise. Even though Asta and Noelle were twenty-two years old, they were still just like big kids sometimes. Everyone in the Black Bulls were taken by Finesse’s charm and kindness, so Finral was so blessed that his found family loved the love of his life. “Oh, where’s Mr. Zora? Did he not come back after his date?”

Finral snorted. “Doubtful. He’s probably at the Coral Peacocks, scaring all the kids over there.”

“You’re right,” interjected Magna, who was in the middle of putting Luck in a stranglehold as part of their morning roughhousing routine. Zora and Magna surprisingly got along with each other, so it was safe to say that other than Asta, Magna was Zora’s closest friend. 

“He doesn’t get a lot of time to be lovey-dovey with Vice-Captain Kirsch,” cackled Luck, who escaped Magna’s grasp and grab Magna’s sunglasses off his face and throw them across the room. It caused Magna to scream a profanity and rush to get his precious sunglasses. Sighing as he stole the bacon off of Magna’s plate while Magna was distracted, Luck said, “Charmy, when can stupid Rill give Fragil time off, huh? Is he still mad at me?”

Charmy glared, food bites stuck on her face, and three stacks of pancakes in front of her, “I don’t know, Luck, maybe you shouldn’t have scorched his painting of me while you chasing down Fragil’s unwanted suitors. Aim better next time!”

“Yes…aim…better…next…time,” said Henry, as he was eating breakfast and repairing the front door which got broken at least once a day. Finral recalled that drunk Vanessa and not-drunk Luck started a fight last night and Rouge had redirected Luck’s magic at the door. No one was happy with the spring night air seeping into the base.

From next to Finral, Finesse giggled, “Always so lively.” 

Yami came into the kitchen and stared at everyone, before saying, “I’m going to take a shit, don’t bother me.”

“AWW, Captain, really,” complained everyone in unison.

“Stop the noise, my head hurts,” said Vanessa, waking up from her spot on the couch and dragging herself over to the table. “Charmy, make me some greasy hangover food, please~”

“No, it’s bad for you. Drink water,” said Charmy, sternly. She had gotten much more into making food and nutrition over the years, even to the point that the Capital chefs often asked after her for her expertise. 

“Please,” whined Vanessa, reaching for Gauche’s coffee cup.

Gauche had been silently brooding as he does every morning that couldn’t see Marie, but he still grabbed his cup before Vanessa took his coffee. “Marie made me that cup! Do not touch!”

“I’ll get you coffee, Vanessa,” said Grey, getting up from the seat on the opposite of Gauche. She went to their kitchenette and poured a new cup of coffee for Vanessa and brought it back over. She plopped herself back in her seat, ignoring Gauche (normally, as Luck put it, they were lovey-dovey). 

Finral knew that tone in Grey’s voice. Gauche did something to piss of his tiny, normally timid girlfriend. Sighing fondly, Finral said, “So what’d Gauche do this time, Grey?” 

“Why do you think it’s something I did,” asked Gauche, offended. Grey didn’t say anything but glared at her boyfriend. It was quite the sight.

“I don’t know,” quipped Asta, “maybe because you got yourself banned from the Crimson Lions headquarters.”

“Ah, Gauche, we talked about this,” said Finral, sighing. Gauche still worshipped Marie as his goddess little sister, except Marie was a junior Magic Knight and a teenager on top of it. “Marie is fifteen and perfectly safe under Captain Fuegoleon and his squad’s care.”

“He embarrassed her so badly,” said Grey, angry but in her squeaky, nervous way. “I had to go get him before Captain Mereoleona threw him in a volcano this morning.”

“But that boy dared attack my sister!”

“They were doing early morning sparring, dumbass,” said Grey, raising her voice just a bit. Grey and Gauche began to bicker, causing everyone to sigh.

“Uhhhh, my head,” whined Vanessa.

“You’re getting too old to be drinking so much,” said Magna.

“Who’re ya callin’ old, you Cherry Boy,” snapped Vanessa. This caused Luck glee as he began laughing at Magna, who was getting angrier by the minute.

“Lively or chaotic, love,” asked Finral, grinning at his wife, who to her credit, was used to it by now.

“Both,” said Finesse.

“Newspapers here!” Gordon entered the house, hopping through the window since Henry was still working on the door. Their mail and newspaper deliveries were never brought directly to their house, so someone every morning and every afternoon had to get them. The newspapers were important for any news important to their job as Magic Knights, even if some of the papers were garbage.

Gordon passed out one paper to each person at the table. In order to get the task over with, they each took one and then quick-read for any important information. Even Finesse got a paper to help (which was easy for her, since she was an academic too).

Finral was in the middle of reading about some trade disagreement the Clover Kingdom had the Spade Kingdom, when everyone went silent as Asta stood up on his chair, holding the front page, and growling in rage.

“Asta, what’s wrong,” asked Noelle, wisely taking Secre off of Asta’s head, as he was mad.

Asta never got mad unless it was someone he cared about (or anyone really) in danger.

“Finral, I’m sorry, I have to fight Langris to the death now.”

“What,” Finral screamed, causing Finesse to put soothing hands on his arm and try to calm him down. What could have Langris done to piss of Asta so badly?

“No, don’t you dare, Asta,” said Charmy, jumping on Asta’s back and smacking him in the head, which didn’t even faze him. “Langris is me and Rill’s Prince, don’t you dare!” 

“Oh I don’t think he’s you and Rill’s Prince anymore, Charmy,” said Asta, showing everyone the front page of the Daily Crier that had two separate pictures of Langris and Yuno encased in a cheesy heart. 

Charmy gasped, “How can Yuno do this to us?”

“Don’t blame Yuno,” said Asta, in defense of his best friend and rival. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Finral, “It’s the Daily Crier, it’s gotta be fake gossip.”

“Yeah, Asta, Charmy, calm down, it’s not that bad” said Noelle, taking the paper out of Asta’s hands. Noelle skimmed the article and her jaw dropped. “Welp, I don’t even know what this world is anymore.” Noelle looked disturbed with a faraway look in her eyes.

“Noelle what is it,” asked Finral, getting worried.

“Langris and Yuno are dating and the source is Langris and Yuno and backed up by Letoile,” said Noelle, slowly. “They told the Bryson twins and they told their brother, who runs the Daily Crier.” Charmy ran out of the base in a fury, no doubt to fetch Rill. Someone was going to have to get her to come back.

Finesse unexpectedly hissed.

Finral jumped, “What’s wrong?”

“The ladies Bryson?!? Hah, I wouldn’t trust them as far as you can throw them,” said Finesse, with unexpected anger. “Finral, sweetheart, you need to go and talk to Langris right now. Those girls are troublemakers.” It made sense that Finesse would know everyone in the Clover King’s extended family and since she was upset, it was Finral’s duty as her husband to do what she asked. 

“But what about our visit with your mother?”

“Mother can wait,” said Finesse. “If either of those girls put their hands on Langris, you tell me and I will handle it.” Like Finral, Finesse was unexpectedly protective of Langris.

“Love,” said Finral, cautiously, “I will go right now, but please calm down. I’ll take care of it.”

“I’m coming with you,” said Asta, steel in his voice.

“Noelle, look after Finesse while I’m gone,” asked Finral.

“Make sure Asta doesn’t get in trouble,” said Noelle. “I’ll let Leo know you’re going be late, Asta.”

Finral and Asta headed out the window as Finral opened up a portal to the Golden Dawn headquarters entrance. Finral knocked on the door and moments later, David opened the door. The older member of the squad raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

“Oh, wait, you read the paper, huh,” stated David, blankly and had the attitude of someone so done. “Come on in.” David led them to the mess hall of the Golden Dawn. Captain Vangeance was at the head of the table. Mimosa, Klaus and Letoile were at a separate table whispering amongst themselves. And to Finral’s horror, Langris and Yuno were at a table, eating breakfast and doing paperwork, together. Finral could hear the grinding of Asta’s teeth and hoped that he wasn’t going to have to send Asta away before his baby brother got hurt by the pissed off anti-magic wizard. 

“Ah, Finral, Asta, welcome,” said Captain Vangeance, magnanimously as usual. 

Asta didn’t even greet the Captain of the Golden Dawn, which was unusual since Asta was usually polite and stormed over to Yuno and Langris. “So, were you going to tell me that you were dating this guy, huh, Yuno?!?!”

Finral saw Yuno’s face pale even more than it already was as Yuno said, “I was gonna get to it.”

Asta gaped and Finral thought it be a good idea to go over and put his arm around Asta’s shoulder to stop him from lunging at Langris, who decided to be way more interested in his breakfast plate. Finral asked, “It was a shock this morning. We just wanted to make sure that you both were okay. Finesse asked after you, Langris, she said that the Bryson twins are troublemakers.”

“Tell Sister I’m okay,” said Langris, not even looking Finral in the eyes. Finral knew something was up. “It was just unfortunate that our relationship came out this way, right, Yuno?”

“Right.”

Finral felt Asta tensing and knew that he had to calm Asta down first. “Yuno, I think Asta would like to talk to you alone. Right, Asta?”

“Very much so,” said Asta, growling.

Yuno stiffly stood up and motioned for Asta to follow, which only then that Finral let Asta go. The two childhood friends from Hage disappeared out of one of the doors to the rest of the headquarters. Finral sighed and sat in the chair next to his brother and Finral pulled Langris into a half-hug.

“Brother?”

“Langris, I’d like the story please.”

“Yes, Brother.”

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think  
> And yes, Finral/Finesse are married and gonna have a kid in this story


	3. What Had Happened Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nonsense continues...

Yuno’s stomach was in knots as he took Asta to a quiet hallway in the Golden Dawn Headquarters. Granted, Yuno knew that he was going to have to explain himself to Asta at some point, but he didn’t think Asta would rush over the same the day! Knowing his childhood friend and rival the way he did, Asta was going to be annoyed that Yuno didn’t say anything and also extremely overprotective.

He recalled immediately an incident when they were thirteen years old. Still in Hage Village, as they hadn’t gotten their grimoires yet, Yuno and Asta helped the farmers with hauling their crops in to sell at the market in the town over from theirs. As a treat, the farmers brought Asta and Yuno along to spend the day in the bigger town. Unfortunately, Yuno and Asta had gotten separated as it was market day in town, so it was busier than normal. Yuno ran into some girl (he can’t remember her name). She took one look at him and clung herself to him, much to thirteen-year-old Yuno’s irritation. The girl had been very pushy.

But then, Asta found Yuno again in the town. One look at the situation and Asta physically pulled the girl off of Yuno and scolded her for touching someone who didn’t want it. Then, Asta grabbed Yuno’s hand and they ran back to the Hage Village farmers.

“So, why didn’t you tell me,” asked Asta, stopping in his tracks and staring up at Yuno with narrowed eyes. The glare on his face didn’t betray the hurt in his voice.

Yuno didn’t know what to say. The situation with the Bryson sisters had gotten out of hand immediately. He didn’t expect the announcement to the kingdom in the paper. And shortly after Mimosa’s revelation and an explanation to the Captain, the Captain scolded Langris and Yuno for lying. If it came out that Yuno and Langris were lying, the Bryson sisters’ brother would definitely make things hard for both of them in Magic Parliament. Effectively, Yuno’s career might be in some serious trouble.

Worse, moments before Finral and Asta arrived, the new “Couple” gotten an invitation to the Bryson Family’s Summer Festival Annual Party. So, now Yuno and Langris were both going to have to keep up the lie through the rest of the summer, at least. While everyone in the Golden Dawn knew, Yuno was under strict orders to not tell anyone else, _especially Asta._

“Yuno,” asked Asta, worried. “Did you think I was gonna be mad if you found someone? I just want you to be happy!”

It was like a knife to the heart, as Yuno said, weakly, “I was gonna but we’ve been so busy.” 

“Really,” asked Asta, scrunching up his handsome face in confusion.

Lying to Asta didn’t feel very good. In his life, Yuno never lied to Asta. As much as Yuno knew Asta well, Asta knew Yuno well. Asta can see through Yuno. 

Asta said, wearily, “If you’re happy, Yuno, I’ll support you in any way I can. If anyone gives you trouble, let me know.”

“You don’t have to protect me, I can take care of myself,” argued Yuno, half-heartedly. Having Asta’s support always gave Yuno comfort in hard times. 

Asta said, “I know that, but still, you’re precious to me, Yuno, so there.”

Yuno was unable to respond, because he felt so much affection and love for Asta at that moment. To hear out loud that Yuno was precious to Asta meant more than anything. Of course, Yuno knew it without Asta saying anything. But it was nice to hear.

“Yuno? You good,” asked Asta. “I know you’re quiet, but not around me. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Yuno. “Thanks, Asta. We should get back. Langris probably explained everything to Finral by now.”

Asta made a disgruntled face and nodded.

Together, they walked back to the mess hall in awkward silence. Yuno hoped Asta wasn’t going to give Langris a hard time. They reached the table where Langris and Finral sat and it looked like they were just finishing talking. Finral spotted them and stood up. Langris looked annoyed.

Yuno grimaced. “All good?”

“Certainly,” said Finral in a tone that suggested that Finral suspected something wrong too. Finral put out his hand for Yuno to shake. Yuno, of course, returned the gesture to be polite. “Take good care of my brother, Yuno.” Finral was all smiles, but the tight grip of the handshake made it clear that even if Finral was one of the nicest people, he was still a dangerous wizard from the Black Bull squad.

“Yes,” said Yuno, feeling very bad about the lies.

“Alright, good. Oh, Asta, we should get going,” said Finral, smiling.

Asta nodded. He went over and patted Langris on the back. Normally, it’d be a friendly move, but Asta knew how strong he was in comparison to other people. “Be good to Yuno, Langris.”

Langris winced. “Yes, Asta, I will.”

Asta nodded. “Great! Come on, Finral! I gotta catch up with Noelle and Leo!” 

With those clear warnings in mind, Finral and Asta took their leave of the Golden Dawn. Yuno sat down and slumped over the table. He sighed, heavily, the guilt welling up in his heart. He looked over at Langris and said, “That was awful.”

“Agreed,” said Langris, nodding. “They’re gonna be pissed when they find out the truth.”

Yuno grimaced. Asta would never let it go. He was screwed. Yuno slammed his head on the table a couple of times, but it didn’t make the bad feelings go away. 

As he rubbed his bleeding forehead, one of the younger members of the Golden Dawn said, as they passed by the table with a tray of food, “Oh, mood, Vice-Captain Yuno.”

Yuno frowned.

Langris snorted, “Don’t lose your remaining brain cell, Yuno, _dear_.”

“Oh, shut up, _honey_.”

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!!!!!


	4. This Strange Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta deals with learning the "truth"

Finral had kindly dropped off Asta at the Crimson Lion Headquarters. Then, Finral had to leave to go spend the day politely nodding at everything his mother-in-law said. Asta was grateful for Finral, as Asta stepped onto the familiar grounds. He didn’t know if he could handle quite yet being alone with his thoughts. 

As he and Noelle often came to train with Leopold (and sometimes Mimosa tagged along but she complained that her attack power couldn’t keep up with them), Asta knew the grounds decently well. He greeted any of the Crimson Lion members he passed, who cheerfully greeted him in return. It was nice being acknowledged. 

“How’d it go,” asked Noelle, spotting him, once Asta found her and Leopold in the designated training area. Secre was in bird form still sleeping. 

“Well,” said Asta, trying not to sound too dejected. His stomach clenched at the thought of Yuno being in a romantic relationship with Langris. “It’s true.”

Noelle’s pretty purple eyes narrowed. “That doesn’t make any sense.” She was right. Despite hearing the words from Yuno, something just didn’t sit right with Asta.

Asta shrugged. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it. And thankfully, Leopold changed the subject. “It happens! Say, Asta, I already showed Noelle my new spell. You wanna see it?”

Leopold’s enthusiasm made Asta steady his own emotions to support his friend and fellow rival. “Heck yeah! Show it,” said Asta, encouragingly as possible. Noelle rolled her eyes.

 **“Fire Magic: Spiral Column!”**

Asta watched as flames encircled Leopold. “A defensive spell? That’s awesome. Doesn’t Captain Fuegoleon have a similar one?”

“He does! But this one’s a bit different,” said Leopold, nodding. “Instead of being a wall of fire, it’s sort like a tornado of chained-shaped flames! Even better, I can supplement this spell to become an offensive spell, similar to Magna’s Scattershot spell.”

Asta’s eyes widened. Leo was making such progress with his magic. He was certain that Captain Fuegoleon and Captain Mereoleona were gonna be so proud of Leo. “You’re amazing!”

Leo deactivated the spell and preened under the praise. Asta knew that Leo struggled with the worry that he was never going to live up to the expectations of everyone that compared him to Captain Fuegoleon and Captain Mereoleona, two of the strongest wizards Asta had ever seen in battle. “Thanks, Asta.”

“It’s pretty impressive,” said Noelle. “I’d still beat you though.”

“You wanna fight right now,” asked Leo, testily towards his second cousin. Noelle’s Water Magic handily trounced Leo’s Fire Magic in training every single time. 

“Not today,” said Noelle, flipping her hair and grinning. She was teasing and not being mean.

Asta sighed. “Knock it off, you two.”

“Alright, what’s wrong,” asked Leo and Noelle, immediately in unison. (Asta still can’t believe that some of his best friends were all related to each other somehow). Asta usually let Noelle and Leo’s arguing devolve into a training match, so long as Mimosa or Fuegoleon weren’t there. Asta felt it was good for them to train against each other, using opposite magic, and if things got out of control, Asta was there with his Anti-Magic swords.

“Nothing,” said Asta.

Nothing save the fact that Yuno was dating Langris, which was something that Asta was never going to get used to being the truth.

“Is this…still about the Yuno and Langris thing,” asked Leo, hesitantly.

Asta gave his best smile and said, “Nah, it’s nothing, really. I think ate my breakfast too quickly.”

“Do you want some water,” asked Noelle. 

Asta shook his head. “No. So, training…?” He needed to divert their attention, but Asta had never known a Silva or a Vermillion to back down when they got an idea in their head.

“Are you jealous,” asked Noelle, bluntly.

“What? No!” Asta protested. He wasn’t jealous. He knew that one day, he was going to have to deal with the fact that Yuno was going to find someone to be his partner-in-love and marry them. It was fine; Yuno deserved that kind of love. Asta just didn’t think it was gonna be so soon. Because even Asta, as oblivious as he knew he was, knew that when Yuno had a person like that, Asta was no longer going to be Yuno’s number one person.

(Okay, so maybe, he’s a little jealous).

Noelle and Leopold irritatingly traded looks with each other, as Asta glared at them. Leo said, comfortingly, “Asta, it’s okay to feel conflicted about it.”

“Yeah. But it’s not like Yuno and Langris are getting married. Knowing them, it won’t last,” said Noelle. 

Asta growled. “If Langris breaks Yuno’s heart, I’m going to hurt him.”

“Easy,” cautioned Leo. “You’re acting like a jealous ex, Asta. Calm down. And this me telling you that!”

Looking at the kind faces of two of his dearest friends, Asta breathed in and out, his feelings jumbled in his heart, and then words started tumbling out of his mouth, because Asta was an idiot and impulsive. “It feels like I’m losing Yuno. I can’t do this again. He ignored me the entire year before we got our grimoires and it felt awful to think that I meant nothing to him. Why does Yuno always do this to me? Why does it always feel like I’m chasing his back? I always waited for him. Always. And why did it have to be Langris?! I don’t want to hate him, but what makes him good enough for Yuno? Huh?”

Asta felt the panic crawling up his throat and the tears welling in his eyes. 

“Oh, Asta,” said Noelle, launching herself at him to hug him. Leo followed and hugged them both. 

“Yuno’s not leaving you behind. He’d never do that to you. He thinks the world of you,” said Leo. 

“You have to talk to Yuno,” said Noelle, softly. “I always kind of knew you were in love with that guy, but to hear you say those things.”

“I’m not in love with Yuno,” said Asta, his immediate denial sounding fake even to him. His feelings for Yuno was something that he kept as buried as possible under their rivalry and their years of friendship. Admitting it out loud was something that Asta was never going to do, not today, and not ever, because Yuno wouldn’t chose Asta as a partner in love, when there were tons more attractive (and tall) and amazing people out there that’d match Yuno more than short, dumpy Asta?

“That’s a lie, but we’ll forgive you for telling it,” said Noelle.

“Bro, you just gotta talk to Yuno,” reiterated Leo. “Don’t let it fester. When you deny feelings like this, it’ll make you sick.”

Asta grumbled, hugged his two friends tighter for comfort. He knew that they were right. But Yuno said he was happy, so Asta wasn’t going to ruin that happiness. He needed to let Yuno and Langris’ relationship run its course and hoped it wouldn’t end in those two getting married.

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!


	5. The Prince, the Baker, and the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmy and Rill talk and we learn about their crush on Langris

“Rill,” called Charmy as she stormed into the dining hall of the Azure Deer Headquarters, where a dozen or so members sat eating their breakfast. Rill was at his canvas in the front of the room instead of eating. But he turned to find Charmy and he smiled a big whole sappy in-love smile at her. “Yuno stole Langris from us!”

“What,” asked Rill, gasping. “No way! Not fair!”

Charmy pouted, as she took a plate and began pouring food from the breakfast buffet. The Azure Deer members wisely moved out of the way to protect their own breakfast. Charmy had started the day off having a good time making breakfast for everyone at the Black Bulls, until they got news. She was rather distressed, as she stuffed her mouth with food, making nom-nom sounds as she usually did. Rill came over and sat next to her. He patted her on the head while she ate. He was a good boyfriend.

“Forgive me for asking,” said Fragil, looking like she already regretted opening her mouth. In Charmy’s opinion, Luck really needed to take Fragil out on a proper time out instead of training all the time. Then, maybe, Fragil’s stress level would go down. “But I thought that Yuno and Asta were dating?”

“Nope,” said Charmy, licking her fingers clean of food pieces. “I thought for sure Yuno was in love with Asta. I didn’t think that Yuno would get Langris’ attention. It’s probably that they’re both Vice-Captains of the same squad and have to spend so much time together.”

“But Charmy, Langris accepted our courting gifts,” exclaimed Rill. “Fragil, you sent them to the right place right? Right?”

“Yes, Captain,” said Fragil, tiredly. “And how many times do I have to tell you I’m not a courier service? Perhaps, Langris can’t take you two seriously. Maybe he thinks you’re just messing with him or it’s just admiration. After all, you two have been voted the Most Lovey-Dovey Couple in the Magic Knights Fan Magazine since you started dating two years ago.”

Charmy looked at Fragil and considered the woman that managed to weasel her way into stubborn Luck’s heart. “You might be right. She might be right, Rill. It means that we have to be serious about telling Langris our feelings and steal him away from Yuno. And then Asta can confess and sweep Yuno off his feet and everything will be right with the world.”

Rill grinned. “Maybe instead of paintings and food, we need to find out what Langris likes. Can’t Finral help you?”

Scowling, Charmy said, “Finral gets a strange look on his face every time I mention Langris. I don’t think he likes the idea of us stealing his baby brother.”

“Oh! I know. Letoile might know. She hangs out with Langris,” said Rill. “We should do everything to prove that we do love Langris and want him to with us.” Charmy and Rill cuddled, while Fragil turned to the Vice-Captain, Mackenzie Ruford, who had been quietly eating breakfast and reviewing paperwork to keep the squad running under the madman that was Rill.

Fragil tapped Mackenzie on her shoulder and then the Vice-Captain took out earplugs. “What?”

“Prepare apology letters to Captain Vangeance, Lord Julius, Yuno, Asta, and Langris,” said Fragil.

Mackenzie sighed, and wrote down a note. Charmy thought that Mackenzie was very reliable, even if she was a kill-joy sometimes. “Captain, Miss Charmy, are you sure you’re willing to have a triad relationship with Langris? Perhaps, it is just admiration.”

“It’s not,” said Rill and Charmy, in unison and very serious.

_Flashback_

One year and six months ago

“I really hate this,” whined Charmy, as she dodged the incoming ice shards. She, Rill, Langris, and Kirsch had been on an important escort mission when they were attacked by bandits. One of the bandits just so happened to be an ice affinity-type wizard and that wizard was in a very bad mood. Kirsch was busy protecting the Queen’s visiting sister from incoming and stray spells, while Langris and Rill fought against the enemies.

Charmy was supposed to be helping fight, but she was so hungry that she really wasn’t up for a fight. Except, she was trying to make a snack from her pouch of goodies and the ice wizard was even more mad that Charmy wasn’t taking things seriously. But making a peanut butter, jelly and marshmallow sandwich was really hard on a battlefield.

“Miss Charmy, can you pay attention,” shouted Kirsch from where the Queen’s sister was latched onto the Vice-Captain of the Coral Peacocks’ arm. Charmy felt bad that the Queen’s sister was so terrified.

“It’s fine,” said Charmy, shoving the mess of food in her mouth to give her energy. Once she summoned her sheep, she’d get better food. She made a mental note to tell Zora that Kirsch was being a Prince Charming-type to the Queen’s sister. 

“Charmy, move,” yelled Rill, as a giant block of ice came careening toward her. 

“Sonvabitch,” cursed Charmy, as she tried to prepare a giant cotton shield, when the ice block split in two and she was being scooped up by Langris and brought over to Kirsch. Langris had a very annoyed expression on his face, as he put her down. “Wow, thanks!” Charmy would’ve been fine because her magic would have saved, but it was nice when someone else made an effort to protect others.

Langris said, “Didn’t want to have to explain to my brother why his teammate was crushed by an ice block.” Then, he pulled a package out of his cloak pocket and handed it to her. “Eat and stay with Kirsch. Oi! Captain Rill, stop horsing around and get serious, you idiot!” Langris rushed to go help or motivate Rill more.

“Right!”

Charmy looked at the package. It was a mini-cherry tart.

_Back to Present_

Rill had cried the entire way back to Clover Castle after that mission, worried that he hadn’t been quick enough to protect Charmy as she so often protected him. He thanked Langris over and over again to the point where Langris yelled at him to shut up. Kirsch wisely said nothing, though he had been smiling, as Langris’ face had been very red at the continued praise.

And that was when Charmy knew that Langris needed love. She and Rill decided, on their following date night, that they court Langris and convince him to join their relationship. Privately, Charmy liked taking care of people she loved. She fell in love with Rill slowly. Her Rill was someone who always forgot to eat or bath or change his clothes when he was focused on his art. Thank goodness for Fragil and Vice-Captain Mackenzie. Charmy felt that Langris seemed to be the same, instead of being a troubled artist, he was a troubled workaholic Vice-Captain.

Charmy smiled. Remembering the day she got her crush on Langris, she remembered that he carried the cherry tart for himself. Why didn’t she think to make them sooner for him? “Ooh, Rill, I’m gonna make the best cherry tarts and we can bring them to Langris later! Can I use the kitchen here?”

Fragil and Mackenzie looked at each other and sighed. “Fine.”

“Yay!” 

“Follow me, Miss Charmy,” said Fragil, getting out of her seat.

“And I'll continue my painting,” said Rill, but Mackenzie grabbed his arm.

“Captain, need I remind you, we have to review the budget to submit to Lord Julius?”

Charmy giggled on her way out as Rill cried that numbers hurt his head. Yes, she and Rill would steal Langris from Yuno. It was a sure plan.

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> There's one more chapter out this month and in oct, there'll be three chapters  
> I plan to finish the story up in Nov with a final three chapters


	6. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno and Langris are doomed...

By the late afternoon of this horrid day, Langris was beyond done. If he had to spend any more time with Yuno, Langris was gonna change his name, shave his head and move to a small village to become a priest. At the moment, Mimosa and Letoile were being absolute menaces by being “relationship coaches” for the new fake-couple. Of course, Langris hadn’t forgotten that it was Letoile’s white lie that got him and Yuno in this fake-dating situation.

Lying directly to his brother’s face made his heart hurt. Langris and Finral spend the last five years mending their relationship with open communication and support. And it was Langris that stood up for Finral and Finesse when they had wanted to get married, ultimately the deciding factor in getting both sets of parents to sit down and shut up. (Both sets of parents were not invited to the wedding). Heck, Langris was even looking forward to being an Uncle.

And it might be ruined because he had to agree to do something stupid to avoid a scandal with two sheltered royals.

“No, no, no, this is never gonna work! Langris, Yuno, you need to emote,” exclaimed Mimosa, throwing up her hands in the air, frustrated. As they were in one of the training halls (thankfully with only Mimosa and Letoile as spectators). They were practicing walking around holding hands. 

“I’m feeling murderous again,” stated Langris, sneering at his fellow Magic Knights.

Yuno stared at him stoically. “Yea, this isn’t working.”

“You guys aren’t even trying,” said Letoile, arms crossed. “Yuno, just pretend Langris is Asta! And Langris, pretend Yuno is Rill or Charmy since you tolerate them.” Mimosa burst into giggles. It just made Langris scowl in annoyance and of course, Yuno didn’t react. Letoile sighed, “Just try staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.”

“I’d say no one actually does that except in romance novels,” giggled Mimosa. “But Yuno and Asta do that all the time.”

Langris snorted as Yuno glared at Mimosa.

“Mimosa, if you say one more thing about Asta, I’m gonna tell Kirsch it was you that got Zora sent on a one-month mission to the Heart Kingdom with David,” said Yuno, blankly.

Mimosa gasped, not even fazed. It was in Langris’ opinion that Yuno and Mimosa had a very strange friendship. She said, “No one would believe you.”

Yuno intensely glowered.

“Can’t we just say that we’re a private couple,” asked Langris, before more bickering broke out. He honestly can’t pretend to flirt seriously with Yuno. And Yuno was the worst actor. Besides, everyone in the Magic Knights squads knew what Yuno looked like in love and it was 100% not directed at Langris.

“But, the Bryson sisters expect some form of affection when you go to the party,” said William, entering the room. The fact that the Captain who they all respected had to be in this ridiculous situation made things even worse. “At least, try to pretend to as least like each other, instead of looking like you ate Jack’s barbeque kebabs that gave everyone food poisoning last year.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Yuno and Langris, in unison. 

“Maybe just go with the hand holding and speaking politely to each other,” said William. “Mimosa, Letoile, I think they might not be at a stage where they can be on the level of other couples.”

Vaguely insulted by his Captain, Langris felt his eye twitch as he looked at Yuno. He took Yuno sweaty hand in his. Gritting his teeth, he said, “So, _honey_ , what are you wearing for the party?”

Yuno paled and had such a horrid look on his face. Deadpan as ever, Yuno said, “I think I just threw up a little.”

“We’re doomed,” said Langris, dropping Yuno’s hand.

And because this day just had to get worse, Charmy and Rill came flying through one of the Golden Dawn Castle windows (breaking them, by the way). They were riding on the back of a giant bird that Rill drew with his magic. It disappeared as Charmy and Rill slid down to the ground. The pint-sized Charmy and the ever-cheerful Rill ran over to Yuno.

“Yuno! How could you,” cried Charmy. 

“Yeah, I thought we were friends,” complained (read: whined) Rill.

Langris covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled sigh. Finral and Asta were one thing, but Charmy and Rill were another issue. He knew that they thought they wanted him to join them in their relationship and so far, he hadn’t outright rejected their advances because he honestly believed that they’d cry if he did. Charmy was way too nice to hurt and Finral might get upset with him. And Rill was a strong Captain who invoked the loyalty of his squad (despite Rill constantly annoying them), so he didn’t want the Azure Deer squad on his case.

It’s not like anyone actually wanted Langris in that way.

They were just being delusional and weird.

“Enough,” said Langris, regaining his composure. “Captain Rill, Miss Charmy, you broke the window.”

“Langris,” said Charmy, summoning one of her sheep. The sheep was carrying a pie. “I made you a cherry tart pie!”

Langris stared in confusion. “Uh, thanks?” She was always making him treats and things and it was nice that she went to the trouble. But that was not the point, he was supposed to be irritated with her and Rill. “Wait, wait, why are you two here?”

Captain Rill grinned. “Just because you’re dating Yuno now, it doesn’t mean Charmy and me are giving up! Yuno! Be on notice. We’re stealing Langris from you!” Langris felt warm. Why was this his life?

“K,” said Yuno, like a dumbass idiot with a half-a-brain cell.

“Captain Rill, Miss Charmy,” said William, interjecting. He had a light, airy and mild tone but it was one that meant that he was not happy. “Do we need to have a conversation about boundaries again?”

Rill squeaked, “No! We’re just informing them. We’ll properly court Langris, Captain William, honest.”

“Very well,” said William. Then, he smiled mildly. “Fix my window, please, Captain Rill, Miss Charmy. Yuno, Langris, go get some rest, you had a long day. Mimosa, please assist me. Letoile, take the cherry pie to the kitchens with a note that it’s Langris to eat at his leisure.”

Langris muttered to himself as he fled the room, “We are definitely doomed.”

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I plan on finishing this story in Nov. I've three chapters I need to edit that will be out in oct and the last three chapters to write for Nov.


	7. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral suffers a shopping trip while worrying about Langris, Asta and Charmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turned out. Finesse's parents aren't named, so I named the mom.
> 
> Spoilers:  
> A certain BB Vice-Captain is mentioned!

Due to the Yuno-Langris-Asta-Charmy-Rill situation, they had to reschedule the shopping trip with Finesse’s mother to the following week. Finesse’s mother had been less than pleased, but agreed to the new meetup nonetheless. Still stressing because Finral was sure that Langris was lying for some reason, Finral wished that he was back at home without his harpy mother-in-law dragging him and Finesse all over the Capital’s shopping district.

(Like Finral didn’t notice that they were going to the super fancy out-of-a-poor-Magic-Knight-slash-disowned-noble-price-range shops. He got it. He was poor. But Lady Mirinesse Calmreich wasn’t gonna let him forget it).

Finral was carrying several shopping bags as he followed behind his wife and mother-in-law. It was worth it to see Finesse happily speaking with her mother about the baby. At least, in Lady Mirinesse’s defense, she was trying to better for the sake of Finral and Finesse’s baby. 

“Oh, darling, you must let me decorate the nursery. You are building a nursery, aren’t you,” said Lady Mirinesse, with all the haughtiness of a noblewoman who married into the royal family. It made Finral cringe with the memory of his own step-mother (Langris’ mother). “The baby mustn't sleep in your room after a few months.”

“Henry was kind enough to already have built one,” said Finesse cautiously, since it was hit or miss when the other members of the Black Bulls were mentioned. Neither Finral nor Finesse intended to tell Lady Mirinesse that the nursery was right next door to their room with only a door separating the rooms. The intention was to convert the nursery into a proper bedroom when their baby was old enough and so Henry didn’t have to do too much work when it was time.

“Ah, yes, the Legolant boy,” said Lady Mirinesse, dismissively. “But the decorations of the room…”

“Had been done already, Mother, sorry,” said Finesse. It was true. Vanessa, Noelle, Grey, Secre, Charmy, Mimosa, Asta and surprisingly their oft-missing Vice-Captain Nacht helped Finesse, Finral, and Henry with the decorations of the nursery. That was a fun day that will fondly live in Finral’s memories forever.

Lady Mirinesse pursed her lips together, clearly holding herself back from being very rude. “Very well. What else do you need?”

Finesse pulled out her list. They actually didn’t need too much else for the baby as the Black Bulls, being from mostly poor families or who just struggled in general before becoming a Magic Knight, knew how to bargain hunt and repurpose things for other uses. Langris also had been generous towards his future niece/nephew. Not to mention the generosity of the other Magic Knight Squad members helped too. Finesse said, “Um, just more clothes, maybe a few more toys.”

Finral thought that they had enough clothes for the baby until they were five, but if Finesse wanted more clothes for the baby and if Lady Mirinesse was buying, Finral wasn’t gonna complain.

“Excellent! I’ll buy a christening gown. I’ll arrange the baptism ceremony with the Archbishop. He’s a family friend, you know,” said Lady Mirinesse.

Who Lady Mirinesse was trying to impress with the name dropping the Bishop, Finral didn’t know.

“A christening gown would be lovely,” said Finesse, shooting an apologetic look at Finral. Finral smiled. Noelle offered her a christening gown from when she was a baby if it was a girl and Kirsch offered his gown if the baby was a boy. They didn't want to buy a brand new one when there were plenty of hand-me downs available to them from their friends. “But there’s no need to bother the Archbishop. We’ve already had the ceremony arranged.”

Finral was looking forward to that day. They arranged for the baptism to take place in the Nean Church and for the ceremony to be presided over by Asta and Yuno’s Father Orsi. Gauche had asked Sister Theresa to save a day for it, before Finral and Finesse had even thought about baptisms. Sometimes, Gauche showed he cared about someone other than Marie and Grey. Finral interjected, “Of course, you’re invited, Lady Mirinesse. We didn’t send out invites yet.”

Lady Mirinesse stared at Finral as if she forgot he was there. Lady Mirinesse said, ice in her tone. “I will be there.”

Finesse smiled, and latched onto her mother’s arm to divert her attention away from Finral. “It’ll be lovely, Mother. We’ve decided to make Langris the godfather and Miss Vanessa the godmother.” 

And boy was that a debate between Finral and Finesse. Their child was going to have many aunties and uncles, but Church rules dictate one godmother and one godfather. Langris was a given as godfather, but it was the role of godmother that they went back and forth between Vanessa, Noelle, Charmy, and Grey.

“No darling. Your cousin and her husband will be the godparents,” said Lady Mirinesse.

“Uhhh, no,” said Finral.

Finesse looked at Finral with a warning in her eyes to not provoke Lady Mirinesse. Finesse said, “Mother, this is Finral’s and my decision.”

Lady Mirinesse dragged Finesse off and Finral was not far behind. “I will not have my grandchild’s godmother be a _dirty witch_ nor the godfather be Langris Vaude of all people. Have you forgotten that he tried to kill you and the King? And he’s now dating that _peasant_ boy who Captain Vangeance likes so much. Honestly, his parents must be so embarrassed that he turned out just as bad as…”

Finesse stopped in her tracks and glared. “What? Bad as Finral? Mother, we’ve discussed this. You cannot be in my baby’s life, if you’re gonna be this way about my husband and his family.” Finesse sniffled and that had Finral dropping the shopping bags to the ground and hugging Finesse close.

“Lady Mirinesse, watch your next words closely,” said Finral, grimacing. He hated confrontation but Finesse already had delicate health. She didn’t need to be getting upset, especially since her pregnancy hormones already made her emotions go out of whack. “As you were the only one willing to try, we gave you a chance.”

Lady Mirinesse made a disgusted face, but then sighed miserably after a moment and said, “Very well. I apologize for my overreaction. Whatever choices you make are yours.”

“Thank you,” said Finesse. 

“I’d still like to buy the christening gown,” said Lady Mirinesse, simply.

“That would be nice, Mother,” said Finesse.

Several hours later and many more shopping bags later, Finral and Finesse arrived back home at the Black Bulls’ base. Vanessa and Noelle’s eyes lit up in excitement at the sight of the shopping bags, so they sat in the living room and showed off their finds.

“So, how did it go with the mother-in-law,” said Zora, walking down the stairs, traveling cloak on and his traveling bag over his shoulder. Leave it to Zora to disappear to woo his boyfriend and then come back home for a minute, only to go off somewhere on a mission.

Finral sighed. Finesse was too engrossed with Vanessa and Noelle cooing over the baby clothes. “Well, she’s coming to the baptism ceremony.”

Zora smirked in that terrifying way of his. “That’s gonna be fun.”

“Zora, I swear, don’t think about it,” said Finral. He can already see the mayhem if Zora was left to his own devices and the fuss that Lady Mirinesse would raise in response.

“No promises,” said Zora. “But I heard about Yuno and Langris. That’s bullshit.”

“Yeah, it’s a big shock,” said Finral.

Zora snorted. “No, dumbass. I’m saying that it’s bullshit. The Bryson family are rumor mongers. And anyone with eyes knows that Yuno and Langris are putting on an act. They can barely stand each other as co-Vice-Captains.”

Finral felt the same, but Langris didn’t ask Finral for help this time, so it wasn’t like Finral was able to interfere. “For all our sakes, I hope you’re right, because Asta, Charmy and Rill all in a bad mood is gonna be rough.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Zora put up his hood. “Good luck, suckers.” He left the building. 

Rolling his eyes, Finral turned his attention to Finesse, Vanessa and Noelle. “So, what do you think, ladies?”

“It’s a good haul,” said Noelle, nodding approvingly. “Oh, uh, Finral? Can you talk to Asta? He’s out training in the woods, sulking. He won’t take a break.”

Vanessa said, taking a sip of her booze of choice today, “The poor boy is heartbroken.”

Finral and Finesse traded worried looks. 

“I will,” said Finral, sighing. “But I doubt it’ll do any good.”

“That reminds me,” said Finesse, smiling. “Mother handed me the invite to the Bryson party, so we’re going. I want to keep an eye on Langris.”

Finral blinked a couple of times. “That’s fine, my love, as long as you’re feeling well.”

“Yes, dear,” said Finesse. Then she said, way too sweetly (and Finral wondered if the Black Bull ladies were corrupting his innocent wife or if Finesse was always this way and just had the freedom now), “If the Bryson sisters think they can mess with my dear brother-in-law, they have another thing coming.”

Finral stood up. “I’d better go check on Asta.” It was gonna be a long summer. Maybe Langris will get sick of Yuno and things will go back to normal. If only.

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I forgot these:
> 
> (Noelle's christening gown)   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/49821139616441284/?nic_v2=1a2ZNtEVD
> 
> (Kirsch's christening gown)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/554013191652520690/?nic_v2=1a2ZNtEVD
> 
> (This is what I imagine that this is the common one used for commoners and peasents; hc that they 
> 
> only had one of this in Hage that that after baby Yuno was baptized, they had to change baby 
> 
> Yuno out of it to put on baby Asta for the baptism)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/217017275782380411/?nic_v2=1a2ZNtEVD


	8. Oooh, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno and Langris' relationship continues, much to Asta's dismay

Today wasn’t a good day.

First, Asta woke up when Magna and Luck were sparring and crashed into his room and his room got set on fire. Then, Charmy wasn’t there, so he had to scrounge around the kitchen for some breakfast. (Noelle offered to make him breakfast, but he’d never again eat her food. He loves her, but he doesn’t want to die of food poisoning). And then, Captain Yami reminded them that the Star Festival was that night and they definitely lost to the Golden Dawn (again) but this time by two stars. Just two stars!

And then, when arriving at the Star Festival with Noelle and Secre, Asta immediately spotted Yuno and Langris. They were holding hands. 

But now, Asta was standing on stage with Noelle and Secre, getting commendations for their work from Lord Julius, but he can see out of the corner of his eye that Yuno and Langris were on stage and they were still holding hands. It took everything in him not to split them apart and steal Yuno away.

After the main ceremony, Asta sat on a bench while Secre and Noelle took turns patting his head as if he were a sad puppy. He appreciated the thought. 

Noelle sighed and said, changing the subject from Langris and Yuno's relationship. “It’s a pity that Kahono and Kiato couldn’t make it this year.”

“Yeah, but they’re visiting before the end of summer,” said Asta, happy to speak about anything else. “It’s been a while.”

Immediately Secre, deadpan as ever, and Noelle, looking concerned, each grabbed one of Asta’s arms and dragged Asta off the bench. Secre said, “Let’s go see if Captain Jack and Captain Yami set up their stalls yet.”

“Yep, yep, I’m sure that they need help there,” said Noelle, squeaking in that cute way of hers that told Asta that she was hiding something.

Thankfully, Asta remained physically stronger than most and immediately dug his heels in because they were acting weird. He managed to get out of their grips and turned around to see that they were just being good friends, because down the road were the Golden Dawn members Mimosa, Klaus, David, Letoile, and of course, Yuno and Langris. Asta’s mouth twitched as if he was gonna call Yuno over to do their normal “rival” meetup argument, but his eyes were drawn to the sight of one of Yuno’s pretty hands holding onto Langris’ hand.

Asta strived to be a good friend to the people he loved and cherished, but it was different because it was Yuno. Why did it hurt so much to think that Yuno was gonna leave him someday?

“Asta…” said Noelle, worry and pity evident in her voice.

But before she could say anything, a chariot fell out of the sky. Asta gapped as Charmy and Rill appeared from it. Rill summoned a drawing of a white stallion and Charmy pulled out a tray of gingersnap cookies. 

“Oh God,” said Noelle.

“They’re courting technique is quite…unconventional,” stated Secre.

Asta let out a small laugh. He knew that Charmy wasn’t taking this whole thing well either, but to think that she and Rill do something so silly, well, it was just like them. To them, Langris was worth the fight.

But did Asta reserve the right to attempt to change Yuno’s heart?

“Rill is a Captain but he’s an idiot,” said Noelle, as the sort of heart-warming scene turned disastrous as Langris decided to use his magic on Rill’s horse, making the drawing lose its head and go nuts. Charmy was yelling at Rill to cancel his magic, while David, Mimosa and Letoile got the festival goers out of the way.

Asta sighed, and took out his sword to cancel the magic, when Yuno used his wind to stop the horse so Rill could cancel the spell. Nonetheless, Asta, Noelle and Secre went over to them. Secre picked up Charmy. “Sorry about her.”

“Ahhh, someone call Fragil to get Captain Rill,” said Noelle, holding her head. David was already on a magic device complaining to whoever from the Azure Deer was on the other end to “come pick up your damn captain.” Langris was off to the side, scolding both Rill and Charmy, while Secre held Charmy up to get the lecture.

“Everyone good,” asked Asta, using his naturally loud voice. There were no negative responses. “Good job, Yuno. Your reaction time is getting even better.”

“Hah and where were you with your Anti-Magic,” asked Yuno, teasingly.

“I was getting to it,” said Asta, grinning, “But I thought that Rill can handle his own magic. He’s a Captain, after all.”

Yuno smirked. “Yeah, but he was panicking.”

“Fair,” said Asta. “We’re gonna beat you guys next year.”

“You can try, but we’ll just do ten times better,” said Yuno.

Asta laughed. “Then we’ll just do twenty times better!” See, this was normal—the rivalry between Asta and Yuno. They were comfortable enough that they could tease each other and push each other while hurting each other’s feelings. 

So what if Asta wanted to steal Yuno and hang out without everyone else?

“Hey, we got to meet up with Captain,” said Mimosa, interrupting. “Fireworks are soon.”

“Oh, right,” said Yuno. “See ya next time, Asta.” And to Asta’s horror, Yuno walked away and held hands with Langris again.

He watched the Golden Dawn disappear into the crowd, but he stared so long that Rill poked Asta in the face with a paintbrush. 

“Asta! Asta! ASTA! Do you want courting advice to steal Yuno back,” asked Rill.

Asta shook his head. “I’m going home.” He moved quicker and used his sword to fly off, ignoring the cries for him to come back by his friends.

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asta is an upset boy, but never fear, it will be a happy ending!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	9. Secre’s Interlude:  Ah, Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secre has some thoughts on the whole matter

Relationships were complicated. It wasn’t the first time Secre thought it as she transformed herself into her bird form to fly after a clearly distressed Asta. She didn’t think it was good for him to be alone at the moment with his heart in disarray over Yuno. She caught up to him easily enough as he hovered some distance away from the Capital. Bird-form Secre sat on Asta’s head amongst his ash-blonde-grey spiky hair.

Here was the thing about Asta that some might not know about him. But Asta needed quiet sometimes. Secre, having watched Asta since the beginning of his Magic Knight career, knew that he often trained alone, even after helping the others with their training. So, instead of trying to give him a pep talk or convince him that Yuno and Langris were clearly not together but pretending, Secre sat on his hair, as Asta took them home to the Black Bulls’ base the long way.

Asta didn’t say anything, clearly in turmoil, but that was just fine with Secre. She wasn’t a big talker and there was nothing that she could say that would make him feel better right now.

Instead, she wondered how two people who were so close and forever linked together didn’t see the other’s feelings. Having watched Asta, she watched the others around him, but Yuno in particular. Yuno clearly loved Asta. Even someone like Secre, who didn’t recognize romantic love when it was directed towards herself, knew it. And as for Asta, well, no one else existed when Asta and Yuno were together.

(It was so glaringly obvious that even the people who had more-than-friendly feelings for Asta (Noelle, Mimosa, Rebecca, Sally and Leopold) eventually realized that they didn’t stand a chance.)

She found that sometimes that was the case with couples who were on the same wavelength—like Finral and Finesse—that they ignored everything else when focusing on their partner. After overcoming their obstacles to get married, Finral and Finesse were scarily in tune with each other. Unspoken communication was something shared between two people made it seem like the pair had telepathy but just with each other. Romantic couples weren’t the only ones with unspoken communication, of course. Siblings, very close friends, close cousins, and even parent and child also had the ability. 

“You didn’t have to leave too,” said Asta. Secre pecked his forehead, causing him to yelp. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You just wanted an excuse to leave.”

She pecked him several more times for good measure.

He was just so oblivious that it was painful to watch. And Secre thought watching poor Grey pine over the sister-obsessed dense jerk Gauche was rough or suffering through their blockhead Captain’s misunderstandings with the Blue Rose Captain and her attempts at courting Yami. Eventually Grey and Charlotte had to just be blunt and just straight-forwardly confess to the idiots. Yuno had to understand that was the way with dense idiots, so why didn’t he just say that he loved Asta and put everyone else out of their misery? 

The Langris-Yuno relationship wasn’t a problem since it was clearly fake. Langris, for whatever reason, got the attention of Charmy and Rill, a stupid yet persistent couple. Langris would cave eventually to their affections. But Finral’s younger brother was in desperate need of that positive, sappy love that Charmy and Rill can give him.

“We’re almost home,” said Asta.

Home. 

Asta, Noelle, and the Black Bulls became home for her these days and she was grateful to have them so she wouldn’t drown in the loneliness.

But she still missed Lumiére and Tetia, the two people who were her home, her safe place. Lumiere was her Prince, but he was also her friend and maybe in hindsight, the person she’d have spent the rest of her life even if it wasn’t in a romantic way. (She wasn’t ready to unpack any feelings more than friendship she may or may not have had for Lumiere). Tetia was a package deal with Lumiere. Tetia was warm and kind, yet principled and never had a bad thing to say about anyone and she adored her brother. (Perhaps, it was why she liked Mimosa and Noelle, as both girls reminded Secre of her).

God, she missed them at the weirdest moments.

Feeling vaguely emotional, she pecked Asta again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’ll figure out everything soon.”

Secre harrumphed (well, as much as her bird form allowed her the luxury). Asta had better figure things out before she spelled it out for him in her frustration with his denseness.

Fools.

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> The last three chapters will be out in November


	10. The Bryson Family’s Summer Festival Annual Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime

“If you don’t stop wrinkling your suit, I’m gonna punch you,” said Langris, fixing Yuno’s tie for the twentieth time that day.

For one month, Yuno had suffered. He absolutely hated being Langris’ significant other, even if was fake. Did Yuno have some respect for Langris? Admittedly yes, but he and Langris were the stoic, quiet, genius types and they butted heads. Worse, Yuno hadn’t seen Asta since the Star Festival. Asta was avoiding him because Yuno had to lie to him. 

“And if you don’t stop nagging me, I’m flying you into the ocean,” said Yuno, retorting back as he shoved Langris’ hands away from his tie.

“Boys,” said Captain William, warningly as if he was a tired dad with unruly children. “Behave. We just have to get through this night.” Captain William, Mimosa, Letoile, and Klaus were invited to the Bryson Family’s Summer Festival Annual Party. Yuno knew full well that they were here to chaperone Langris and Yuno, so the situation didn’t get any worse.

Yuno told himself that it was only a few more hours and then, he and Langris do their big dramatic breakup. Once that happened, Yuno had a plan to visit Asta at the Black Bulls’ base and tell him everything. He wanted his best friend back.

The six members of the Golden Dawn entered the Bryson Summer Estate with the rest of the guests. According to what Mimosa said, the party was the biggest one and the Bryson Family even invited the commoners and peasants as part of a public relations stunt to garner good press.

Yuno was suffering in a suit. He didn’t like suits. They were far too constricting, especially for a fight. He preferred his everyday clothes.

“Ahhh, Captain Vangeance, Lady Mimosa, Lady Letoile, Lord Klaus, Vice-Captains Yuno and Langris, thank you so much for coming to our little party,” said Lord Xander A. Bryson. The Head of the Bryson Noble House was busy greeting everyone entering the manor on the estate. He was in a clean, crisp, brand-new suit. He still looked slimy to Yuno.

Yuno bet that the cost of one of this noble’s suits would be able to feed an entire village for a year. Thankfully, Captain William knew when to do the talking and shook the Lord Bryson’s hand. “Thank you for having us. The estate and manor look brilliant.”

“My sisters will be happy to see you,” said Lord Bryson. His gaze landed on Yuno and Langris, who were unfortunately holding hands. Yuno didn’t like the look in the man’s eyes. “Have a great time.”

The group followed the rest of the party guests to the big ballroom of the manor. Yuno already was done.

“Just be patient,” hissed Langris, who was at his side, nearly dragging Yuno.

Yuno didn’t respond. And he was really glad that Bell decided to hang out in his grimoire. Bell wasn’t pleased with the whole fake relationship thing and kept giving Yuno the silent treatment. Mimosa, Letoile and Klaus disappeared into the crowd, while Captain William gave Yuno and Langris a very stern look. “I will be wherever the drinks are. Do not lose your tempers.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Yuno

“Yes, sir,” said Langris.

With their teammates abandoning them, Yuno and Langris made their way through the crowd. Yuno was too stressed to even think about eating and Langris started to get that antsy look on his face that meant that he was going to lose his shit. “Let’s greet our hosts,” stated Yuno, blandly.

“Ugh,” said Langris. 

It was very easy to spot Lady Apphia and Lady Peninnah Bryson as they were wearing the fanciest, brightly colored summer dresses. They were in the center of the room where they were seated in giant throne-like seats. Yuno hated them so much. 

_Rich people are vapid as fuck,_ thought Yuno meanly.

“Oh My Gosh, Pen, it’s Vice-Captain Yuno and Vice-Captain Langris. They showed up,” screeched Lady Apphia, clutching her sister’s arm and shaking her.

Naturally, it meant that everyone in the vicinity turned to stare right at Yuno and Langris. He hated having all the attention on him when it didn’t concern his record as a Magic Knight. Langris stated, “Ladies Bryson, everything looks wonderful. Thank you for inviting us.”

Lady Apphia and Lady Peninnah squealed. Lady Peninnah stated, “Gosh, it was just so nice of you to take the time out of your busy schedules to come and see us again! We appreciate all the Magic Knights’ hard work, especially the Golden Dawn.”

“Thank you,” stated Langris, politely.

Yuno felt Langris squeeze his hand very tightly. “Ah, yes, thank you,” said Yuno, almost as an afterthought.

The two nineteen-year-old noble girls smiled widely at them and cooed.

Yuno had a strong urge to fly out of there and go find Asta.

“If you excuse us, my Ladies,” said Langris, politely.

*

“Can you remember what to do or are you just gonna be belligerent all night,” growled Langris, softly at the impassive Yuno. “I’m carrying this farce.”

Yuno glared at him. “Shut up.”

Before they can break into an actual argument, Langris breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. They just needed to keep their cool until the end of the night. The Ladies Bryson will forget about him and Yuno soon enough. Soon, Langris wouldn’t have to spend extended time with Yuno except when they were doing Vice-Captain’s paperwork.

Langris and Yuno found Mimosa and Letoile eating at a table; Klaus was busy with speaking to his older sister (who had been invited, apparently, since she was the sisters’ Literature professor at the University). Mimosa gave them a cheeky smile, when they sat down. “Aw, cheer up. It’s almost over.”

Yuno glared at Mimosa, while Langris pretended not to hear her. 

The night wore on far too slowly.

Nearing ten at night and Langris had enough of holding Yuno’s sweaty hand. What he wouldn’t give for peace and quiet in his room, preferably with a book and a snack. Soon, he wouldn’t have to worry about people being invested in his non-existent romantic relationships. 

“Vice-Captains, Lord Bryson would like a word with you,” said a random servant (?), appearing suddenly at the table that the Golden Dawn members took for themselves.

Langris and Yuno traded confused looks, but nonetheless followed the servant to where the Bryson siblings were sitting (no longer in their gaudy chairs but at the proper banquet table this time). Langris had a bad feeling when he saw Lord Bryson’s smirking face. Something was up.

“Lord Bryson, what can we do for you,” asked Langris, cautiously.

“Sit, sit,” said Lord Bryson, pointing at the two empty seats across from him and his sisters.

Langris sat down reluctantly and Yuno followed suit. “It’s a lovely party.”

Lord Bryson waved his hands. “Yes, yes. Thank you. Now, gentlemen. I want to have a conversation with you about your relationship. For the papers.”

Langris frowned. “We’re not giving interviews about our private relationship.”

“You mean fake one,” said Lord Bryson, grinning like he had the winning cards in poker. “From my sources, it seems that you have others attempting to court you, Lord Langris. And there are many rumors about Vice-Captain Yuno’s childhood friend from the Black Bulls and him having a strange relationship. You lied because my sisters made passes at you and you didn’t dare reject them.”

Langris clenched his jaw shut while he sensed Yuno’s mana spiking.

“Lying is a serious matter. How can anyone trust Magic Knights if they lie,” said Lord Bryson. “But all will be forgiven if you, Lord Langris, take my sister Apphia’s hand in marriage and the same for Peninnah for Vice-Captain Yuno. They are of marriageable age and are popular at court. They’d do wonders for your careers.”

Yuno almost shot out of his chair, but Langris grabbed his arm. Tensely, Langris said, “I don’t think so. Nothing would be more irritating than to be married to a pampered twat who’s never had to do anything for herself.”

Lord Bryson’s eyes flashed dangerously in anger.

But neither Langris nor Yuno was the type to be bullied. Langris opened his mouth to give a very long retort, when he sensed familiar mana presences in the room. Yuno seemed to notice something too because he turned his head.

Marching towards the table was Langris’ pregnant sister-in-law. Langris’ brother Finral was right behind Lady Finesse, who had a fire in her eyes. He spotted Charmy, Rill and Asta off to the side, though it seemed like Charmy and Rill were holding back Asta.

“Hmph, idiot,” said Yuno, fondly.

“Brother, Lady Finesse, wha?”

“Xander, are you bullying by brother-in-law and his friend,” asked Lady Finesse, hands on her hips and very much exuding “Mom Energy.” Langris and Yuno wisely didn’t say anything else.

“Lady Finesse, you’re glowing,” said Lord Bryson, charmingly (not). “I didn’t know that Lady Mirinesse passed along my invite to you and your, uh, husband.”

“Cut it, Xander. You’re trying to marry your sisters off again, aren’t you? I won’t have you blackmailing Langris and Yuno,” scolded Lady Finesse. “First, you spread lies that force them to pretend to be in a relationship because your sisters can’t keep their hands to themselves. And now, you’re playing mind-games. If I ask, my mother will destroy you for me.”

Lord Bryson paled. “Now, Lady Finesse, let’s not bring your mother into this…”

Langris met Lady Mirinesse a few times and he knew that she was the brains of the Calmreich Family. No one wanted to mess with Lady Mirinesse, especially the other members of the aristocracy. It was kind of awe-inspiring, even if she was elitist and thought poorly of Langris and Finral.

“You’re going to write a retracting statement, saying that you made up the relationship between Yuno and Langris and that you apologize for getting involved in the Magic Knights’ love lives and that you won’t ever do it again,” said Lady Finesse. 

“Yes, My Lady,” said Lord Bryson, obeying instantly.

“But Brother,” started Lady Apphia.

“No, Phia, shush. I cannot face Lady Mirinesse again,” said Lord Bryson, quickly. The nobleman gave Langris and Yuno a very fake apologetic smile and said, “Terribly sorry. Forget all of this.”

“Great, we’re done,” said Yuno, getting out of his seat and ignoring everyone else as he walked towards Asta.

Langris shook his head, as he followed his brother and sister-in-law away from the Bryson siblings. “Thank you.”

Finral and Finesse gave him a double-hug. Finesse said, “Next time, you’re in trouble, remember to ask me and Finral for help. We’re family. It’s what we’re here for.”

Langris hugged them back. “I will.”

Finral patted Langris on the head and said, “Now, I think there’s two people that you really need to have a serious conversation with immediately.” 

Langris let his brother and sister-in-law go and saw that they were looking at Charmy and Rill, who, to their credit, were being patient. Sighing, Langris said, “I suppose.”

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Two more chapters incoming sometime this month and then it's over!


	11. All to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks happen

It was dead silent as Asta dragged Yuno out of the Bryson’s house. Yuno didn’t know what was going on in Asta’s head, which was unusual since Asta was very easy to read. Nerves settled in Yuno’s stomach. Was Asta disappointed in him? They stopped outside of the grounds, and Asta finally turned to him and took his (Yuno) hands in his. 

“I’m really, really mad at you,” said Asta.

Yuno would believe Asta if not for the fact that Asta was holding Yuno’s hands like he (Yuno) was a precious treasure. He doesn’t think that Asta had ever been truly mad at Yuno in their entire lives. Annoyed maybe, but never angry. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? We’ve been best friends since we were babies, jerk. Depend on me more! You could have told me the truth. I would’ve helped.”

“Asta, you can’t lie for shit,” said Yuno, deadpan.

“I still would have tried if it was to get ya out of trouble! You lied to my face, Yuno,” said Asta, sternly. “I really thought you had gone and fallen in love with Langris! It really hurt. Like a whole lot. And it made me realize that I love you a lot and don’t want you to be with anyone else!”

Yuno made an unintelligible noise. This was how he was getting confessed to by the love of his life? Of course, this was happening. “You love me?”

Asta stared at Yuno and said sincerely, “I love you, Yuno. But if you ever lie to me again, I will be even madder.”

“I won’t,” Yuno said, promising.

“Good,” said Asta, nodding.

Yuno stayed silent for a minute before he said, “I love you, too, Asta.”

Asta broke out into a smile and squeezed Yuno’s hands. “That makes me happy, Yuno.”

Feeling special and warm inside, Yuno said, “I’ve missed you this month. Don’t avoid me again. Or I’ll be the one that gets mad.”

Asta laughed. “It won’t happen. You’re stuck with me forever.”

 _Forever,_ thought Yuno, _sounded very nice,_ but he wasn’t going to say that to Asta. Instead, he said, deadpan, “Wonderful.”

Asta shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you!”

“Yeah, I am,” blurted out Yuno, by mistake.

Asta’s eyes widened and then he smirked, saying, “Forever sounds great for us, doesn’t it?”

Yuno rolled his eyes and didn’t respond verbally. Instead, Yuno bent down and kissed Asta on the cheek.

Asta yelped and his face flushed.

Yuno smiled.

*

Langris reluctantly joined Charmy and Rill, who were anxiously waiting in the corner of the Bryson ballroom. He didn’t know what to say to them now that he didn’t have his fake relationship with Yuno as a buffer. No one ever taught him how to deal with people who actually liked you. He knew that he’d eventually have to discuss the state of affairs between him, Charmy and Rill at some point. Langris just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“We need to talk,” said Langris, jumping right to the point.

Charmy nodded and clapped her hands excitedly, while Rill went serious (usually reserved to be inspiring as a Magic Knight Captain). Rill asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” replied Langris, confused. “We need to talk about the courting thing that you two are doing. It needs to stop.”

Charmy pouted. “You’re rejecting us.”

Rill gasped. “Wha? No!”

“I’m not…rejecting you. I just don’t need the courting presents,” said Langris, blankly. Langris had been thinking about giving love a chance, especially since he knew what he didn’t want in a partner or partners. At least something came out of this nightmare fake relationship with Yuno and that was Langris finally making a decision about the situation with Charmy and Rill. “And I’ve decided that if you’re serious about wanting me to join your relationship, I will give us a chance. But if it doesn't work out, I don’t want to hear any complaining and whining.”

Charmy and Rill both squealed in excitement and leapt at Langris, who took the hugs like a man on death row. 

_This is what I’m subjecting myself to for the next few months_ , thought Langris, patting both Charmy and Rill on their heads. And if they got tired of him, then Langris, at least, tried and that was an improvement, wasn’t it? But then Langris said, “But we are setting some boundaries first!”

“Aww, okay, anything for you,” said Rill.

“Oh, fine, but I demand hugs, and lots of them,” said Charmy.

Langris only slightly regretted his decision, only a little bit.

*

“Aww, I think it’s gonna work out, don’t you think, Finral,” cooed Finesse at the sight of Charmy and Rill giving Langris’ hugs.

“Yeah,” said Finral, fondly. “I think it will.”

~to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Last chapter will be out Nov 30th!


	12. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welp this is it for this story. Thanks so much for the support and liking this dumpster fire of a fic!
> 
> Without further delay, here's the last chapter.

Nean was beautiful in March. The air was just beginning to get warmer and flowers were starting to bloom. It was truly a wonderful day for a baptism ceremony. At least, Finral thought so, as he held his baby girl Fiona in his arms while Finesse made sure everything was in order with the guests and the priest. Finral looked at his cherubic baby girl with her rosy red cheeks, blue eyes (right now, apparently babies eyes changed color once they were older), and little tufts of black hair.

“Fiona, your Momma is a great lady,” said Finral to his month-old daughter who just stared up at him. He was sitting in the very front pew of the Nean Church.

Sister Theresa and the kids at the orphanage decorated the Nean Church in honor of baby Fiona’s baptism. Asta and Yuno fetched Father Orsi all the way from Hage Village to perform the rites. The entire Black Bull squad were sitting in the pews (in Henry’s case, he was peering through the window of the Church), trying to behave themselves for once. Yuno came with Asta, Rill came with Charmy and Langris, Kirsch came with Zora, Fragil came with Luck, Klaus came with Magna, and Mimosa came with Noelle. Heck even Nacht showed up and he wasn’t one to visit! Charlotte, Dorothy, and William were there, as well as Jack. Leo came to represent the Vermillion. And Lord Julius was even in attendance. They had a packed house.

“She ain’t here yet,” asked Zora, leaning over the pew to smile at Fiona, who smiled at Zora (though it might just be gas). Fiona, unlike her father, had no fear. Her favorite people (other than Momma, Papa, Uncle Langris, Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Asta) were Zora, Gordon and Yami.

Finral looked around the small church to find Finesse speaking with Sister Theresa and Father Orsi. Lady Mirinesse was nowhere in sight. He and Finesse invited Lady Mirinesse, of course and she said she was going to attend, but had his scary mother-in-law changed her mind when she saw that it was going to be in Nean, a Common Realm town? Finesse really had wanted her mother to show.

“Not yet,” said Finral. Zora didn’t even answer as he was making faces at baby Fiona. Finral sighed. His daughter was gonna have no sense of danger if she wasn’t bawling at the face of sharp-toothed and menacing Zora.

“Zora, stop harassing the baby,” said Kirsch, pulling on Zora’s arm to get him to sit normally.

“I ain’t,” said Zora, indignantly. “I’m smiling.”

“Like a serial killer, sweetie,” said Kirsch. “I mean, I love your smile, but that’s because I love you. It’s an acquired feeling.”

Zora snorted. “Dork.”

“Takes one to know,” Kirsch said back.

Finral chuckled as Zora and Kirsch flirted with their bickering behind him. Finral cooed at Fiona. “Your Uncles Zora and Kirsch are so weird, but they’re good people.”

“Honey,” said Finesse, coming over and sitting down next to Finral. “I don’t think Mother is coming. She’s never late.” Finesse sounded sad. Despite the many great things that bothered Finral about his mother-in-law, Finesse wanted to try to have a good relationship with her, especially since Finesse’s father disowned her.

“I’m sure that she got caught up,” said Finral, trying to appease his wife. “She did buy this christening gown and I’m sure she wanted to see Fiona in it.”

As if on cue, the doors to the Church opened and Lady Mirinesse entered. Lady Mirinesse was dressed in a fancy getup that was very out of place with everyone wearing nice casual clothes (not their fighting clothes, at least). To her credit, she didn’t say a word as she looked over the crowd of Magic Knights. Instead, she marched directly to where Finesse and Finral were sitting.

“Terribly sorry to be late, my dear,” said Lady Mirinesse. “I got lost. The Common Realm is very confusing.”

(Zora snorted loudly in the background, but thank God, Kirsch was there to stop Zora from saying anything).

“It’s wonderful to see you, Mother,” said Finesse, politely. “We’re starting the ceremony soon. You can sit right here in the front.”

Lady Mirinesse wrinkled her nose and promptly sat down. “I wish to hold my granddaughter after the ceremony.” Lady Mirinesse had shown up on the day that Finesse gave birth and held the baby back then, but with Finesse, Finral and Fiona in the Black Bulls’ base in the Forsaken Realm, Lady Mirinesse hadn’t seen Fiona since. A fact that Finral was sure that had his mother-in-law very annoyed.

“Certainly, Mother,” said Finesse. Finral passed baby Fiona to his wife.

“Lady Finesse, Finral, are we ready,” asked Father Orsi, the kind old man who had raised Asta and Yuno.

“We are,” said Finesse, smiling at Finral. Langris and Vanessa were already at the baptism tub, since they were being named the godparents.

And the baptism ceremony went without a hitch.

*

(The small party after the baptism, on the other hand, went horribly, horribly wrong.)

(And that’s a story best left to the imagination.)

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Langris is still with Charmy and Rill and he's happier. YunoAsu are happy together, exuding old married couple energy.
> 
> Introducing baby Fiona! FYI I do have the habit of using the same ocs in a fandom (especially if they're oc kids of canon characters), so you might see Fiona again real soon in some other fics. I love baby Fiona already.
> 
> As always let me know what you think!
> 
> (baby Fiona's christening gown!)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/161777811601707987/

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for the notes at end: (I didn't want to clog up the tags, but here are these)  
> Demisexual Yuno, Bisexual Langris, The Golden Dawn are collectively and individually bad at feelings, Squads as Families, Asta is Oblivious and in Denial, Noelle is a Good Friend to Asta, Mimosa is a good friend to Yuno, It’s All Letoile’s Fault, William as a Tired Dad, Yami as a Chaotic Dad, The Magic Knights’ Intelligence Unit is a Rumor Mill, Rom-Com in Nature
> 
> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm on Twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/StorytellerAo3


End file.
